


Burn Fast and Bright

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #EatTheRare, Aiden and Will are brothers, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Constellations, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Hannibal torments Will, Indecision, Lecter Twins, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Will has empathy, Will hates the sun, Will's life is hard, bamf Aiden, burn scars, chocolatedogs - Freeform, descriptions of burning and drowning, icarus - Freeform, rebellious Aiden, sun god Hannibal, sun god Nigel, vague Greek mythology, will's dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: When Aiden made his wings and set out to prove everyone wrong-that flying was possible-he didn't expect to fall in love with the sun. What started out as a boastful dare between him and his brother, Will, quickly flares out of control. It doesn't matter how many times he falls. Nor how many times he fails. Aiden will take sun for his own.A ChocolateDogs version of Icarus trying to catch the sun.





	Burn Fast and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself that I wouldn't be late on this one for #EatTheRare because I was already too late for the myths event, buuuuuuut turns out I was late once again. *snorts* This fic really got out of hand. XD It took on a life of its own. I loved the idea of using the Icarus tale with Aiden because I already headcanon that he likes flying and loves birds. Plus, Nigel is total sun god material. 
> 
> Oh and the setting has a bit of an interesting setup in this one. It has a general vague Greek mythological era feel to it. The worlds here are not like our own. Their world is flat. There is a horizon/end. The sun is a big deal still but it has a period where it is "asleep." When it is below the horizon, it disappears and the energy restores. There are other worlds in a version of space that are also flat or curved. Some that may even be more like our own, but are not featured in this story. There is the mortal realm, the home of the sun gods, the nightly realm, and the space in between(their version of space or beyond the world cut off points). 
> 
> Also, Aiden's design and things are based more off a da Vinci time period. His clothes, gloves, workshop and wings. I liked the idea of him having a da Vinci vibe. So, with that, the time period and mixture is quite loose on this one. Just as a head's up. 
> 
> It was fun to play around with these kind of themes. ^^

_He who binds to himself a joy_  
Does the winged life destroy;   
But he who kisses the joy as it flies  
Lives in eternity's sun rise.  
   
**-William Blake**

****

.oOo.

 

“Today is going to be the day,” Aiden spoke to himself, all confident smiles as he made some readjustments.

 

He wiped some sweat off his forehead, effectively leaving a long dirt smudge, and gazed at his creation. His eyes shined bright with pride. He ran a finger along the cloth between the wooden supports before giving them a tug to make sure they held steady. He would need lightness and precision if he had any hope of succeeding. His machine needed to do exactly as he commanded.

 

Then again, success was still pretty far off either way. But Aiden wasn’t going to let a little thing like “absolutely impossible” stop him. Impossible ideas were always brought kicking and screaming into mundane reality so long as someone had the will to do so. After all, people all around him had thought flying was better left for the birds. But that hadn’t stopped him from flying.

 

And crashing and burning into the ocean wasn’t going to stop him from flying once again. Even if people called him crazy from the notion rather than revolutionary. But, to be fair, the burning part hadn’t been his fault.

 

It had been _his._

 

Aiden let out a dreamy sigh, checking the leather straps, making sure the gears were turning right.

 

He remembered the day well. For more reasons than one. Some of them good, some awe-inspiring, some terrible, and others . . . life-changing.

 

_“I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna fly!” Aiden proudly proclaimed, puffing out his chest._

 

_“Aiden, don’t be stupid. Humans can’t fly,” Will rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed._

 

_“Well, I’ll just have to be the first one~” he crowed, all the confidence in the world._

 

_“You won’t be the first person to die from jumping off a cliff.”_

 

_Aiden puckered his lips, dismissing his older brother’s negativity. “You just wait and see.”_

 

He shook his head at himself this time in his brother’s place. He’d had a big success that day, but he’d definitely been naive to what taking a step towards uncharted territory could do to someone. He was still sure of himself, but he knew he needed to be more cautious. Still . . . something deep inside kept compelling him to leap forward. Again and again and again. No matter how many times he failed, it didn’t deter him in any way. A fire all his own seemed to spark and consume him whenever his goal entered his mind.

 

He rubbed a hand over one of his many burn scars knowing, by all accounts, he should be terrified of fire by now. But, no. He wasn’t.

 

Not at all.

 

Aiden hummed as he did one final glance over his wings. By that point, he’d done all he could. The rest would be determined in the sky and by his own experience.

 

“Time to strap in,” he smiled, reaching over to do just that.

 

.oOo.

 

Aiden stood by the cliff’s edge, looking to the sky when most would have been timidly looking at the waves below. A strong breeze ruffled his curls, causing him to close his eyes and take a deep breath of the salty air. It smelled like adventure. Like a new day.

 

He took a step off and let freedom have him.

 

_Aiden eagerly bounced on his heels, dancing on the edge of the cliff, much to Will’s nervous reprimands. He easily ignored his brother, too excited to be held down, grounded. He was a little afraid, but it was amazing how that only added to the rush of adrenaline. He was going to fly. He was going to_ fly!

 

_One misstep had him staggering, losing his balance. He and Will exchanged identical looks of shocked, choking fear before he was gone, falling in an out of control spin to the ocean below._

 

_Even before he instinctively tossed his arms out to stop his fall, before he recognized his crudely manufactured wings had caught the air and was saving him, Aiden’s heart wasn’t filled with regret._

 

_It was peace at having dared to try._

 

Aiden let out a whoop of joy, spreading his wings in a graceful spin, brushing the water below in a teasing splash before taking to the skies. The gush of wind felt invigorating after the long days of toiling away in his shed, trying to perfect his creation. Even if he failed again, he knew he’d look forward to this feeling. It was like letting go of all inhibitions. No pressure. No responsibility. He never felt so much like himself than when he flew, chasing the horizon.

 

After a good distance of steady strokes and glides on the wind currents, Aiden peered higher, squinting. There it was. His joy. His pain. His obsession. His heart’s desire. He’d watched it rise that morning as he always did, head resting on his arms in contented bliss at his window. The warmth flowing over him like a hand’s caress, chasing away the cold. He’d closed his eyes and nuzzled into his arm, savoring the feeling. He knew he had it bad.

 

He was in love with the sun.

 

As he flew higher into the sky he marveled over the strange situation. Not so long ago he had been boasting to Will about how he was going to catch the sun, touch those mighty rays. He’d said something so cocky and boastful purely to counter Will’s doubt in him. Whenever someone said he couldn’t do something, it just made Aiden want to do it all the more. No, he wasn’t _just_ going to fly. He was going to touch the sun. Defy the gods, nature, and even reason itself.

 

_“YOU’RE SO STUPID!” Will yelled at the top of his lungs as Aiden laughed, flapping with everything he had, trying to figure flying out._

 

_After the thrill of the moment wore off, Aiden calmed down, realizing he was wasting energy, his arms tired and unused to the weight and awkward angles he was forcing on them. The fast beating of his heart began to slow back down as he let his body flow with the wind like he had seen birds do. The feeling was . . . absolutely incredible! He didn’t even have the right words to describe it! He was FLYING!_

 

_Aiden took in a deep breath before letting it out in a loud cheer, “THIS IS AMAZING!!!!!!”_

 

_He crowed and did a somersault before quickly straightening back out from the loss to his rhythm. That hadn’t been his brightest idea. But, a few near-death experiences hardly rattled him!_

 

_In fact . . ._

 

_He turned his gaze high up in the sky where the sun was at its peak and gave it a cocky smirk full of mischief and daring._

 

_“Here I come,” he said to himself, excitement thrumming through his veins._

 

.oOo.

 

Resting on a bed of glowing essence, Nigel gazed out at the mortal world, trying to feign a relaxed posture when he was anything but. He huffed, blowing some stray strands of hair out of his eyes. He’d seen his human up and about again. Only brief peeks as he worked inside his shed. Readying those wings. He’d bet anything on it. Nigel sighed, laying his head on the crook of his elbow, eyes scanning the horizon, hoping.

 

“How long do you plan to pout today, dear brother?”

 

Nigel groaned, flopping so that he was draped haphazardly over his resting place. He could feel the other god’s assessing gaze. Hannibal loved teasing him and never left things alone.

 

Hannibal hummed, leaning forward and raising his chin, glancing at the mortal realm below. “I imagine that human is readying another attempt.”

 

Nigel grunted, not wanting to give in and indulge his brother’s curiosity.

 

“He is quite persistent,” Hannibal acknowledged. “But, like a river current thrashing and sweeping away everything in its path towards the ocean, it finds its place.”

 

Nigel’s face betrayed him, flinching. He didn’t want his human to be “put in his place.” His Aiden seemed as if he belonged in the sky with his man made wings, gliding wherever he wished. He was just glad that the human seemed to wish to be with him.

 

.oOo.

 

Aiden observed the situation as he gained altitude. The sun was making its way up, but it was still hours away from when it would be its hottest self. Midday, he’d learned on his first attempt, was not a time for playing with sun gods. Fortunately, it was looking to be a cloudy day. That would help keep things a little cooler. Plus . . .

 

He zipped through a cloud, moistening himself. He flipped his hair out of his face and smiled at the refreshing, damp coolness. The downside was that it made his wings heavier and he had to use more energy, but it was worth it to be a bit more fireproof.

 

“Well,” he said, knowing it was now or never. “Here goes nothing . . .”

 

_Heat. Pain. Screaming._

 

_He’d barely gotten anywhere close to the sun when a beam of light slashed out, striking him from the sky. Fire erupted over him, licking over his wax wings, melting it into his skin. The smell of his own roasting flesh made his stomach lurch. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe. His heart jumping into his throat startled him out of his shock, making him realize he was falling. He struggled, trying to fight gravity. His frantic flapping sent globs of wax and flaming feathers scattering across the sky. He’d lost his wings; he couldn’t fly anymore. It was over. All over._

 

_Defeat was heavy on his heart. He opened his eyes, still refusing to accept his fate. That’s when Aiden saw him for the first time, in all his righteous glory. Looking down upon Aiden with fierce disdain for daring to intrude on his territory. He was a golden god, shining so bright it even made his eyes burn just to gaze upon him. But even as his wings melted and were lit aflame by sunbeams, even as his very skin was set ablaze, searing him in endless agony so as he would never forget his place, Aiden could only stare in awe._

 

_He managed to mouth the word “wow” before he fell out of the sky in flaming ball, crashing into the ocean, into a darkness he wouldn’t wake from for days. The pain hadn’t deterred him. The clear warnings were ones he ignored. The talking to he got from Will was met with ears that refused to listen. All Aiden could seem to focus on was how that glorious sun god had looked in his fury. And the flicker of something else when Aiden had been so enchanted by him. He’d lived as few men dared. And he couldn’t find defeat in_ that.

 

He yelped, dodging out of the path of a sunbeam. “Close one!” He regained his momentum and continued to climb higher.

 

As more streams of burning light shot through the clouds, Aiden put his skills to the test, flipping this way and that. He couldn’t help the cheerful laugh that left him. The exhilarating rush that had his nerves screaming with joy nearly left him breathless. Another near-miss put him in check, the heat sizzling him, making him realize how dry his clothes were getting. He took a brief rest under a cloud, gently flapping in place. The shadow cooled him and gave him time to strategize. Previous attempts told him the beams were closer together and hotter the closer he came to the sun. It would be harder to dodge. He’d have to find a path and stick to it if he wanted a chance at reaching the center. He’d just have to hope he got lucky.

 

He took a deep breath and burst through the last cloud, letting it mist over him as he raced towards the sun, squinting through the terrible brightness, trying to tell the levels of shine apart from the beams that would hurt him. Even through the pain in his eyes, he kept going, watching for any flicker of the light. One stray beam landing a full hit would have him back in bed in no time. He swayed back and forth, quickly trying to find an opening. His muscles tightened in reflex, narrowly avoiding an unseen beam. It was getting dangerous. If he waited too long to find his path, the heat would do him in long before he even had a chance. He jumped, instinctively, at the quick flash of movement nearby before a huge smile broke out across his face. There was his opening. As if the gods themselves had opened the way for him.

 

_Or maybe just one god,_ he thought, smile growing even bigger as he took advantage of the situation.  

 

.oOo.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hannibal turned on him, only the questioning, surprised, accusing look in his eyes showing he was feeling anything at all.

 

“Nothing,” Nigel shot back, defensively.

 

“You’re helping him. Nigel, you can’t meddle in human affairs.” Hannibal’s tone dripped with condescension.

 

“Then what do you call what you’re doing with the brother?” he snapped back, golden eyes flaring in his rage. “That’s fucking meddling, Hanni!”

 

“That is testing, not meddling. It’s within my right.” Hannibal replied, coolly.

 

“So, it’s okay if it’s torture, but not if it helps?” he snorted, displeased, but he kept his eyes on his human’s fight.

 

“It’s different when it’s favoritism.”

 

“We both show favoritism in our own ways, Hanni.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

 

Hannibal nodded, agreeing to that statement. “You’re giving him your favor then?”

 

Nigel blinked, shocked by the idea when he should have realized that was exactly what he was doing. But, then again . . . it was so much more than favors or blessings. Aiden made him want to give things he couldn’t possibly give. “Yes. I am.” He stated, solidly.

 

“Well, then,” Hannibal smiled, leaning forward. “Let’s see what happens.”

 

.oOo.

 

The heat was unbearable. Sweat didn’t have time to pour off his face before it evaporated. The water from the cloud was long gone. It was getting harder to breathe. If he was ever going to make it, it had to be now. He’d never gotten so far before. Aiden fought through the pain. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t already survived. Being literally on fire was far more painful and he wasn’t at that part yet. Fact was, he needed to get used to it. He would be on fire no matter how things ended. Either falling out of the sky with it wrapped around him like a blanket or grabbing it with his bare hands himself.

 

He gritted his teeth, determined to see everything through till the end. Every moment he’d struggled, every time he’d ignored the mocking and jeers, all the pain, the humiliation, the failure. It had all lead to this. This moment. Just one moment where it could all come together and make everything he’d overcome worthwhile. It was up to him to make his moment happen.

 

His heart dropped like a brick into his stomach when he heard a hissing snap, one part of his wings lighting on fire.

 

“No!” Aiden cried out, struggling, despair weighing down on him. “NononononoNO! Please, no!”

 

It was too hot for his wings to take. The fabric unraveled and burst into flames, sending him off course, skimming the side of a sunbeam. He screamed as his arm turned red, skin twisting unnaturally. His thoughts scattered into a jumble of disconnected babbling. Begging for it to not end like this again. Praying to the gods for guidance. Ashamed of himself and his stupidity. Blindly still clinging to the hope that he could still, somehow, make the impossible happen. If he could just wish hard enough.

 

His eyes widened in shock. He was so startled, he feared he was hallucinating from his wounds, until . . .

 

“AIDEN!”

 

That beautiful, voice had shouted his name, demanding his attention. And he gave it. For it was the first time he’d ever heard the man speak. And he would never forget it! Something so melodious and otherworldly, though filled with worry and ferocity. Over _him._

 

His eyes focused, locking onto his golden god. The same one he’d dreamed of every night since he’d first laid eyes on him. The one he hadn’t seen since. Who’d made him fear it had all been some silly dream. But, no. His heart’s chosen was real and had been watching over him all along. He’d caressed his face every day. Protected him in warm comfort against the cold. Brightened every dreary day. And, even now, his sun god was reaching out for him, stretching as far as he could go.

 

He took from an inner reserve of strength he hadn’t known he had, flapping with what remained of his wings to try to make it to his awaiting beloved.

 

“Come on, Aiden. Come on, baby,” he encouraged, cheering him on.

 

The endearment ignited the fight back into Aiden, making him push ahead with what remained of his wings. He was so close! His sun god was counting on him! He was taking a chance on him! He couldn’t fail! Not now! Then, flames covered him, determined to turn his wings into ash. Tears sprang into his eyes as he inspected the damage and looked back above. Horror flew across the sun god’s face. Aiden couldn’t take it. He gave one last surge and reached out as far as he could, unmindful of the fiery inferno blazing all around him.

 

_Let me reach you!_ His heart cried out, desperately seeking.

 

The sun god lunged over, trying just as desperately to grab Aiden. To pull him up and . . . keep him forever?

 

The thought of being kept terrified him as much as it caused him unspeakable joy. That moment of hesitation was enough. He missed the god’s hand, fingers burning as they brushed, barely missing. And then Aiden was falling. As he’d done countless times before. This time, though, he went down with a smile. Yeah, he was disappointed that he’d failed again. Especially after getting THAT close. And he felt terrible for upsetting his sun god and leaving him looking so lost and alone. But, he’d gotten to see him again. And he was so wonderful. Stunning. Beautiful. Radiant. Aiden could paint a thousand paintings or write just as much poetry and still never capture the awe-worthy nature of his sun god. Gazing up at him, Aiden couldn’t find it in his heart to let the negative feelings take away from just how good the very sight of him made him feel.

 

“Aiden! NO! Come back! You’re going to die!” his honeyed voice was laced with panic. “AIDEN!!!”

 

And then it occurred to him . . .

 

“What’s your name?” Aiden called back with a smile, heedless of the fire hugging him.

 

The god looked down on him with confusion. It made Aiden laugh. He didn’t know a god could make such a face! He’d hold the expression dear for a lifetime.

 

His eyes almost closed. They fluttered, barely able to stay open through the darkness creeping in. “Please . . . what’s your name?” The soft plea was whispered on the wind.

 

“Nigel!” the voice rang out, clear and strong. “My name is Nigel!”

 

“Nigel . . .” Aiden’s smile grew wider as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

 

.oOo.

 

“Well,” Hannibal started, clearly amused. “That was quite the display.”

 

Nigel was still halfway over the edge, leaning all his weight there, staring dejectedly at the waters below where his human landed. He’d seen the flash of panic in those endlessly blue eyes. But, why? Why had his Aiden gotten so scared all of a sudden? His human had never looked in such a way. He’d been nothing less than glorious in all his daring and defiant charm. Nigel was tempted to think it had something to do with him. His looks. His status. His power. But, that darling human had looked at him with such love and devotion still and spoke his name so sweetly in the last . . .

 

He shook his head, but worries over Aiden’s continued commitment to him kept plaguing him.

 

“It’s for the best, though,” Hannibal was still fucking talking. “Greed consumes the mind, body and soul. His kind was never meant to reach so far.”

 

“It’s not greed!” Nigel lashed out, his emotions finally boiling over as he turned on his brother, stressed hair strands falling in his eyes. “He isn’t doing it for power, superiority or to mock us!”

 

He clenched and unclenched his fists, glancing to the side, voice softening. “It’s curiosity. Understanding. Love . . .” His eyes glazed over, the burning depths gentling into warm cinders.

 

The corner of Hannibal’s mouth twitched—a smile. “All across the world, the masses make their sacrifices to the gods in their acts of devotion. What sacrifice would you lay at the temple of Aiden to share in that sentiment?”

 

Nigel’s jaw almost dropped. What Hannibal implied was approaching blasphemy. Raising a mortal’s status to godly! It was unlike him.

 

“I don’t know what in the underworld you’re trying to say, Hanni. Aiden doesn’t have a temple.”

 

“I think he does,” And Hannibal _smirked_ as he approached him. “A place that you’ve raised on your own so you may worship and adore him. Where you may bask in his glory and keep him to yourself.” He tapped Nigel’s chest, making his eyes shoot open wide.

 

“You’re saying I love him?!!”

 

Hannibal shrugged, stepping away. “Love is divine.”

 

_Love?_ Nigel thought as he stepped away, head reeling. He hadn’t thought about it before. Now that Hannibal brought it up, it seemed so obvious. Thinking about Aiden from the moment their energy flowed across the mortal plane to being his very last thought when the day was done. Admiring his determination and gloriously rebellious spirit. So very different from the other mortals, though he’d seen plenty just as courageous and even more wild. Maybe Aiden was a set above the rest in his eyes simply because of his own feelings. But . . . loving a human! That, that made things very complicated!

 

“I can’t love a human,” he clenched his fists, not knowing what to do with himself. “He’ll die so quickly! And I can’t grant him immortality or a place up here! He would have to earn that as a worthy hero.” He deflated at the reality of the situation.

 

“So, testing him in a series of heroic challenges to prove his mettle is off the table, then?” Hannibal asked with a sly smile, taunting.

 

“I’m not getting him killed! Aiden can’t—well, I mean, I’m sure he _could,_ but that’s not the point! I’m not risking his life over some stupid tests of worth. He’s already worthy enough for me!” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I would say that only leaves you with one option,” Hannibal spoke, voice low and even, remaining calm in preparation to strike hard with his next words. “You need to give up your immortality and choose to live alongside him as a mortal yourself.”

 

Nigel’s jaw dropped open. He considered the idea for one brief moment before he snapped his mouth shut, teeth clicking. Being with Aiden would be wonderful. He had no trouble with living as a mortal alongside him. But, _Hannibal._

 

“And give you a way to torture me for the rest of my days? No,” he shook his head, golden wisps flaring up. “No, not happening. You just want the sun all to yourself. You’ll get rid of the others as soon as I’m gone.”

 

“You really think so little of me?” he had the nerve to look offended. “I’m not power hungry. I prefer to spend my time towards more amusing pursuits.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” he nodded, rolling his eyes. “You’re not power hungry. You’re just full of yourself. They say the world revolves around the sun and you’d be inclined to believe it.”

 

“What god isn’t full of themselves?” Hannibal asked, casually. “To be worshiped, loved, and admired. Is that not godly? The question one must ponder is whether we demanded such tribute at the start or did the mortals look to our supreme authority and envy us is all our glory? Either way, pedestals make egotists of us all.” He hummed, glancing down, inspecting the mortal realm. “A life of a mortal doesn’t lack appeal in my eyes. So many of us are pompous, lazy. So content in our lifestyles. How interesting would it be to defy us? Perhaps that is why some mortals question us, test us back. Strain the limits of what they can get away with before they’re swept away like an insignificant pest, content in defiance purely for defiance’s sake.” He smiled, sharp, red eyes catching Nigel’s eyes once again. “And why they might make themselves wings and fly where they should not.”

 

Nigel watched Hannibal leave, his parting words trailing behind him. “It’s true. I don’t care much for mortals. I find them beneath me in their primitive, _rude_ behavior. But,” he looked over his shoulder, the fire in his eyes at odds with his cool tone. “Some I find more deserving of godhood than others.” With that, he was gone.

 

Left alone with his thoughts, Nigel let out a soulful sigh. He had a lot to think about. And some tough decisions he couldn’t possibly make. And . . . with the state his Aiden was in, it looked like he would have plenty of time to think on things.

 

.oOo.

 

Will’s morning was going about the same as it always did. It had started off with him crawling out from bed, uncovering his head from where he’d stuck it under his pillow. He’d long since realized his bedroom was doomed to be bright as hell every morning unless he boarded up his window. Which he was seriously considering doing. He’d tried using a blanket to cover it up, but the wind always seemed to blow it open, leaving a path straight to his face for him to be blinded. So, after the appropriate amount of cursing, he stretched and stalked out of his room, only just barely refraining from hissing at the light following him into the next one.

 

He rubbed his face, groaning as he heated a fire up to make some coffee. A smile finally graced his features when he heard his dogs perk up and come to greet him.

 

“Hey, guys,” he smiled, giving them all a generous amount of rubs, making them more excited. “You hungry, huh? Who’s hungry?”

 

His pack erupted into different variations of barks, deep woofs, and high yips. Buster jumped in the air, yammering at full speed, aiming to be seen above all the rest. Always the attention-seeker.

 

He gave a sharp noise, warning them to keep under control. They quieted down. Well, Buster kept pushing his luck until Will raised an eyebrow at him. At Buster’s complaining whine he snorted, an amused smile creeping up his face. Buster would always disobey. But, it never got too out of hand and Will loved the idiot, so he let most of it slide.

 

It reminded him of a certain someone else.

 

Will heaved out a long sigh as he put a pot on to start the dog’s food. Aiden was driving him crazy. He knew his stupid brother was healed up, back at it again with his _project._ He’d been on edge for days, knowing it was only a matter of time before Aiden was flying again. And burning. He sucked in air through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories.

 

_Screaming. The smell of burning flesh thick in the air. Panicked flailing. Salty water, drowning. No air. Can’t breathe. Can’t see. Can’t think, but_ him. _Want him so bad. Need to see. Worth it. Worth it. Worth everything._

 

Will gasped, choking, hitting against the counter as he came back to himself. He hated it. Seeing things, feeling things he shouldn’t. Those weren’t his memories, his feelings. They were _Aiden’s._ Will shook, absently rubbing Winston’s head when the dog leaned against his legs, trying to soothe him. It helped a little. Winston always seemed to know. He focused on the feeling of fur between his fingers and stirring the pot. Rhythmic movements. Calm. Steady.

 

He dropped his head, retreating in on himself for a moment, carried off by routine. The worst part about connecting to Aiden whenever he seemed hell bent on destroying himself was mixing his feelings with his own. Feeling things for someone he didn’t actually feel. Longing lingering even in his solitude. He liked being alone, away from everyone. He could connect to anyone just as easily as Aiden. It made it hard to find himself again. By himself . . . he could _be_ himself. Aiden’s anxious need to be on the move, his desire for more, his driven personality in general was disrupting Will’s life. The connection he kept having in times of dire stress and panic was rubbing off on him, making him discontent with his quiet life.

 

He shook off the anxious energy as he drank his coffee and set out food for his dogs. After getting properly dressed he made his way outside, followed by his pack. Crouching in front of his garden, he inspected his crops.

 

He curled his lip, crushing the crackly leaves in his fist, dropping the dusty debris. “Son of bitch,” he narrowed his eyes at the sun out of the corner of his eye. “Anywhere I move them! _Anywhere!_ I water my crops, I look after them, hell I’ve put them in the _shade,_ and they die every time! Fuckin’ sun dries them out before they have a chance to grow! I can’t eat meat forever. At this rate, I’m going to have to go into town more often for supplies.”

 

He snarled, kicking dirt at the wasteland in front of him before rounding to point at the sun. “You’re the source of most of the bullshit in my life! You wake me up too early, you dry out my crops, you make it too damn hot out, and you make my brother insane! Why don’t you fuck off already?! I don’t worship the sun gods. In fact, you can kiss my—”

 

At that moment a trail of sunlight broke through the clouds, hitting him in the face, blinding him with pain.

 

“Gods dammit!” Will roared, clutching his face. “You did that on purpose!” He growled and flipped off the sun before stomping away to get the rest of his chores done.

 

It wasn’t long before he’d calmed down and was waving goodbye to his dogs as he headed to his fishing boat. Only when he was riding the waves, sailing with practiced ease and grace, did he truly feel at peace. Like the ocean was his domain. The calm, deep depths so much like him. Vast, unexplored. Hiding so much beneath the surface. Consuming all who dared challenge it who were not ready. Not worthy. Able to be quiet and gentle but just as easily violent and unmerciful. No one knowing until it was too late.

 

He shook his head, tamping down his darker thoughts. Yeah, it was good no one was ever around him. Fact was, he wasn’t part of the ocean. People didn’t think like that. Well . . . not publicly at least. He knew very well the darker thoughts of man. But, he couldn’t tell anyone. Too many close calls with his curse already. Fortunately, Aiden was accepting. He appreciated that attitude from his brother, but Aiden would never understand what his connection did to him. He was forever doomed to isolation. He would never find anyone to settle down with. The agony of wanting to have a real connection with someone _without_ connecting. None of it made sense. Nothing in his life ever seemed to. Not even his own thoughts or emotions. Were they his? Aiden’s? Lingering remnants of past strangers? He could hardly tell some days.

 

He found a good spot and threw out the anchor. Plucking at his sweat-drenched shirt, he decided to take it off. Even knowing he’d pay for it later with a vicious sunburn. Even the blistering heat couldn’t bring down his mood. He let out a content sigh, clearing his head and closing his eyes, fine with slipping off into heatstroke. Wait. Blistering . . . heat . . .? Will opened his eyes, confused as the temperature dropped suddenly to a comfortable warmth. Almost like that of a hug. Soothing and comforting.

 

He looked to the sky, more confused than ever. Were the sun gods finally leaving him alone? But, that wasn’t to be. No, what he saw next made his heart drop into his stomach. Once again, helplessly watching his brother burn alive and fall into the ocean.

 

“Gods dammit, Aiden, _gods dammit!”_ he shouted, noting where the idiot would land and rushed to pull up the anchor.

 

The next few moments were a blur as he sailed over to where Aiden had landed, thankful for the strong breeze. He only wasted enough time to drop the anchor before he dove in, diving past wooden debris. He grabbed Aiden, struggling with his full weight working against them. He gulped down deep breaths when they broke the surface. It took every ounce of his remaining strength to haul them both onto his boat. All he could do was lay next to him, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath, lungs burning.

 

He pulled himself up on shaky arms, weakly calling out, “Aiden?”

 

There was no reason.

 

“Aiden!” he screamed, nearly collapsing again at his side. He crawled to him, patting his face. “Please, please, oh please.” Tears poured down his face as he silently begged any and all of the gods to give him his brother back.

 

A groan and choking cough. Single-handedly the greatest sounds he’d ever heard in his life! Aiden remained unconscious but thankfully alive. He wasn’t breathing easy, the drowning and burns obviously causing him a great deal of pain. But, breathing at all was a good start.

 

Will sat up, wiping the water from his face and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

 

“You’re lucky I fish every day.”

 

.oOo.

 

“You’re going to be a giant, walking scab if you keep it up,” Will growled, fiddling with his bandages.

 

Aiden’s chuckle turned into a grunt at his brother’s rough handling of his burns. Well, at least he was finally lucid enough to complain. The infection and delirium had kept him out of it for a while. He wasn’t sure for how long exactly. It didn’t really matter. With enough water, medicine, and a sharp eye to keep him in check, he was recovering just fine. Well . . . so long as Will didn’t end up choking him with his own bandages. Still, no matter how gruff Will got, Aiden knew it came from a loving place that cared just a bit too much. He smiled at him, resting in his bed, settled in for another long bout of recovery.

 

And a long bout of Will shouting at him. Calling him an idiot. Listing every reason why he shouldn’t be allowed to leave his house. He’d heard it all before. He’d work himself out of it so long as Aiden was patient with him. And that wasn’t too much to ask since Will was always patient and as understanding as he could be with him. They fought plenty, but brothers always stick together. Aiden definitely appreciated his older brother’s mother hen qualities. He’d be dead a hundred times over if not for him. Will had every reason in the world to tell him to fuck off and leave him to die. But, no matter his grumbling, he was always ready to catch him if he fell.

 

_Literally._ He mentally groaned, his aching body testament to that fact.

 

“Let me put it in a language you can understand,” Will started, managing to annoy Aiden with his jabs at his intelligence. “If you’re burned to the underworld and back you won’t be able to seduce every godsdamned girl in town anymore. They’ll take one look at your face,” he gave Aiden’s cheek a light smack, making him wince. “And run away.”

 

Aiden wrinkled his nose. “Let them. I don’t want them. I’m in love with Nigel.” He sighed, eyes going half-mast as he remembered that glorious moment that, now, seemed like a far off dream.  

 

“Nigel?” Will inquired, having heard him mutter the name while he was in and out of fevers.

 

A honey-sweet smile appeared to match the look in his eyes. “Yes, Niiiigeeel.” The way he said the name had a longing note to it, making him lengthen all the syllables almost as if he were savoring the way it sounded on his tongue. “My sun god. His name is Nigel.”

 

Will cursed under his breath, knowing all too well about Aiden’s “love” and how the feeling had done nothing but grow inside him as time wore on. “That foolishness again?! They don’t care about us, Aiden. We’re insignificant _mortals_ ,” he said the last with a condescending sneer, imitating how they’d been reprimanded on the natural order of things. “You know what they do care about? They care about tormenting us. Watching us struggle and suffer until we die. Our lives are their entertainment. I’ve experienced it daily from your precious sun god.”

 

Aiden closed his eyes. “I know you suffer at the hands of a sun god. Not mine, though. He wouldn’t do such a thing. I don’t believe it. He is kind and gentle.”

 

Will barked out a laugh that didn’t hold an ounce of joy in it. “Kind and gentle?” He lifted one of Aiden’s arms, pointing out the old scars. “I believe it!”

 

He growled, jerking back his arm, hissing at the pain that caused him. “My missteps are not his hand striking down on me! He helped me reach him. He showed me a path and spoke to me. That’s how I know of his name!”

 

“All they do is play games. Playing with your heart is no different to them than playing with my crops.”

 

“I don’t believe that,” he stated, firm.

 

“Oh, I know very well what you believe.” Will crossed his arms, obviously displeased. “I’ve felt it. You can think of nothing else. Your head is clouded by fanciful nonsense.”

 

Aiden smiled a smile that was soft and gentle, seeming to pity him for being a silly fool. “Oh, Will. Just because you can feel what I feel doesn’t mean you understand what I feel at all.”

 

“You’re right,” Will huffed, disgruntled by Aiden’s tone as well as the circumstances. “I don’t understand you at all. I don’t understand killing yourself for someone you’ve never met. You think you’re in love? I think you’re insane!”

 

He closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, only a slight wince from his injuries delaying his content smile. “Love makes you crazy. Believe me, I feel it. I can’t possibly explain it to you.”

 

Will sat down, brushing his fingers through his hair in frustration. “You’re not in love, you’re obsessed. You saw something you aren’t supposed to have and now it’s the only thing you want.”

 

He glared, genuinely angry with his older brother. “Just because you can get inside my head, don’t assume you can tell me what I feel! It’s _love,_ Will.”

 

The tension had Will snarling back. “That’s not possible! You can’t fall in love that quickly!”

 

“What about love at first sight?” Aiden gritted out, trying to tamp down his anger lest Will get more upset.

 

“It doesn’t exist,” Will snorted, looking at him like he’d grown another head. “You haven’t spoken to him. You know nothing about him. You don’t know what he’s capable of. You can’t love something you don’t know.”

 

Aiden sighed, looking away, all the fury draining out of him as he became lost his thoughts. “You’re wrong. It’s easy to look at something and fall in love. I don’t know what I was thinking when I went after the sun. I guess I just wanted to prove you wrong. Prove everyone wrong. Make the world and the gods look at me and know I was something special. Or, maybe it was the destiny I was always meant to grasp? I can’t say for sure. It was just something I had to do. It was stupid, but . . . when I saw him, looking down on me with such disdain, I wanted so badly to see him smile. Make him look at me with pride. I wanted the best version of me to make him look at me with wonder. It’s like . . . through continuing to pursue him, I was able to discover me. It made me happy and as the time went by, I wondered how I could make him happy, too. If I might ever touch him, talk to him? The more I imagined it, the more that first feeling I felt when I looked at him swelled up inside me. I wanted to be with him. Somehow. But . . .” Aiden paused, mouth firming, eyes losing their spark, harsh reality setting in.

 

Will straightened, instantly feeling something was wrong. “What is it?”

 

“I’m afraid of telling you,” Aiden admitted, despair tingeing his tone. “I’m afraid of saying it and having to face what it means.”

 

The silence reigned, Will letting him make up his mind. Aiden struggled with it for a few moments more before deciding getting it out would make him feel better, even if it might be bad.

 

“I hesitated.” Two words. Just two words and they cut more deeply than any insult anyone had ever thrown at him. It felt like a betrayal. Not only to someone he cared about but to himself. Like he’d gone against what made him who he was. Yet, even when he thought over the entire situation again, piece by piece, he still found himself hesitating.

 

He held up his hand, showing Will the burn marks on his fingertips. “Not only did I see him again, I _touched_ him. He was encouraging me, practically throwing himself from the sun’s embrace to grab me instead! He wanted me to catch him, Will. But . . . it never occurred to me that he wanted to catch me, too. When I realized that . . . I don’t know, I-I froze. I’ve never wanted to be . . . _had_ before. I’m not sure I want to be still. It’s amazing that he is just as wild about me! But . . . I didn’t imagine how this was going to end. Beyond me dying trying. I didn’t expect to _succeed._ And what that would mean for me, for him, for us. I felt like I was going to lose control. Like my future wasn’t mine anymore. It scared me. And now I don’t know what to do.” Tears welled up, leaking down the sides of his face, blurring his vision.

 

“Guess you finally grew a brain,” was the cutting reply he got in return.

 

Aiden turned his head away, frustrated tears falling all the harder. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore if Will was going to be like that.

 

Will came over to him and wiped his face before saying. “It’s okay that you got scared, Aiden. You touched a god. You’ve flown and chased the sun. You’ve done more than any human has ever dared! But, don’t you think you’ve done enough? What are you trying to prove?”

 

He remained silent, looking away.

 

“Don’t you understand how much it hurts to see you killing yourself? And for what? A love that can never be? What is it that you want?” he implored. “Do you want to be accepted? Become one with the sun?”

 

Aiden’s heart clenched, hating the idea. He shook his head.

 

“Do you want him to come down here? Be human and settle down with you?”

 

The thought of his radiant god giving up everything for him didn’t appeal at all. He didn’t want to mess up his life. Only be part of it in some way. And having a regular life of humans? Staying in one spot, never reaching for something greater again? It made Aiden sick to his stomach to imagine such a life. He shook his head again, more worried and confused about what to do than before.

 

“What do you want, Aiden?” Will repeated, an unrelenting wall of logic and reason.

 

“I don’t know!” Aiden snapped, emotional and shaky.

 

Will stared at him, deep in his eyes. He surely saw, _felt_ , everything. His confusion. How lost he felt. Worst of all, his indecision. He’d always been so sure of himself, confident in his decisions even when he didn’t know where they’d take him. Now? He didn’t feel like he could trust his feelings. He loved Nigel. Truly. He loved his crazy quest to catch the sun. He loved so much about what he’d been doing. Yet, something had tainted the beauty of the entire situation. How could he explain that he felt just as strong and confidently about everything, but _something_ was holding him back?

 

Will had caught it all. He closed his eyes, giving a slight tremor and a gulp before whispering. “I think it’s time to stop.”

 

He nodded, defeat weighing so heavily on his chest that he found it hard to breathe. Choking on the anguish of reality catching up with him at last. It felt like . . . Aiden blinked, realization striking him. It felt like the cold dread that had washed over him at the idea of Nigel catching him, pinning him in one spot for all eternity. The thought of giving up and living life as a regular human, forced into a position of someone else’s choosing, was equally unacceptable. He wanted so much more for himself! He wanted to see things, experience new wonders every day, always venture into the unknown, dare to explore beyond the horizon.

 

“There’s more to it,” Aiden stated, voice steady and sure, catching Will mid-returned nod. He took a deep breath, ready to explain his new feelings more clearly. “When I first flew, felt the wind through my hair, took in the world from a whole new perspective . . . I fell in love with that feeling. Like it was something I was always meant to do. Something I wanted to do forever. I still feel that way. Nothing and no one is ever going to change that. Even if I have nowhere to go, no reason for it, I want that. I want to fly. Live however I please. Free to decide what happens in my life. Take charge and live. That’s what I want, Will.”

 

It was quiet a few minutes as Will took in everything revealed to him. Contemplating and considering. Then, he spoke, calm and steady, the confidence and surety Aiden had been displaying lending itself over to his brother. “That sounds like you.” He didn’t say it in a condescending or disparaged way. More amused with a touch of exasperation. “You never could keep your feet on the ground. Even before you had wings. And you hate it when people tell you what to do. Never could take orders or _listen._ Not ever,” he smiled as he said it. “But, that’s what makes you my brother. I wouldn’t change that. No matter how annoying it can be.”

 

The eyes full of caring that locked with Aiden’s seemed to knock years of struggle and stress off Will, giving him almost an innocent air. “I love you, Aiden. I don’t know if it happened the moment you were born or if it was forged through years of being brothers, but it’s there. That’s the closet thing I can compare to your “love at first sight” bullshit. It’s there every time I worry my ass off over you and your crazy stunts. And when I see you happy and proud of yourself. I don’t want you be unhappy or bow your head to others. I know what that’s like and it’s . . . it’s bad. If I can protect you from one thing, I’m glad it’s that. So, if your heart tells you to grow some wings and go wherever the wind takes you, then I say,” he paused, smiling. “Good luck. You stupid birdbrain.”

 

Grateful tears stung at Aiden’s eyes as he said, “Thank you.”

 

He gulped, shaky from the pain, stress and the heaviness of the situation. So, he did what he did best: Tried to lighten the mood by being jovial. “By the way, I know you know what love at first sight feels like.”

 

Will’s brow furrowed, confusion evident on his face. He tilted his head, questioning.

 

Aiden grinned. “You feel it every time you look at a dog~”

 

That startled him into laughter and Aiden joined in, so happy to have a carefree moment with Will again. It seemed like forever since they’d laughed. Since Will had looked calm, peaceful. Aiden knew a great deal of Will’s stress was because of him. He wished he could make it better instead of adding to it. But, at least they could have this. If only for a moment.

 

He hadn’t realized how much it was weighing on him to stand tall against everyone doubting him. Even Will. The relief he felt at having him on his side, finally believing in him, encouraging him . . . it loosened something in his chest he hadn’t realized was twisted and breaking. He’d come to realize so many things in just one day. Not even a full day, really. He felt like he’d finally figured everything out, what he truly wanted out of his life. He didn’t feel adrift. Like an outcast. Like there was nothing for him to grasp and wish for. The fact that his spirited revelation even spoke to something inside of Will just proved all the more that everything was coming together for him at long last. And it had all come together thanks to . . .

 

His eyes shot open wide. “Nigel!”

 

Will nearly jumped out of his chair at Aiden’s sudden shout. He cursed under his breath before barking out. “What about him!”

 

“It’s because of him!” Aiden exclaimed, awe filling his features. “I only figured any of this out because of him. I have to try to reach the sun again. Just one more time,” he added before Will had another meltdown. “I have to thank him.”

 

“Fine, go. Just set yourself on fire again. Not like you haven’t done it before.” Will sighed as he packed up his supplies. “At least you haven’t done anything _really_ crazy. Like fly at night.”

 

At the soft inhale, he froze, quickly realizing his mistake. He turned just in time to see a gleam enter Aiden’s eyes.

 

_“No,”_ Will said sternly, hating that look. “Aiden, no. I was _joking._ I said no!”

 

But, no matter how much he yelled, Aiden just smiled, staring off into space, not heeding a damn word.

 

.oOo.

 

Months later found Aiden standing at the cliff side of his home, staring out into the darkness beyond, little sprinklings of light dotting across the night sky. This was probably the dumbest thing he was about to do in his life. He was reckless, but even he knew to respect the nightly realm. Fact was, this was his best bet. If he could reach the horizon before the sun rose and got too hot, he had a chance of reaching his goal without being incinerated along the way. He’d considered trying to reach the sun in the late afternoon. Catch the sun as it cooled at sunset. But, he’d slashed that idea from the list because of the very thing he was about to do now: fly at night. He wouldn’t be able to see clearly. And if he fell, Will would not be able to find him in his boat. One mistake and it would really be over. But that wasn’t even the worst of it.

 

The constellations. He scarcely breathed as he looked upon them. Nighttime guardians. Godly beings of legend. Fiercely protective of their realm. The stars had often inspired him, dazzling him with their allure of limitless possibilities. He and Will had pointed out all the different constellations as children. But, he knew of the dangers they held, hidden within their ranks. And, now, he’d be right up there with them. That strange sense of longing tugged in his chest, almost as if he were being pulled forward. He had to stop himself from instinctively stepping off the cliff’s edge.

 

Will stood by his side, lost in his own thoughts. He hadn’t joined him for a takeoff since the first time he flew. It was nice to have him here. Though, he hated that Will imagined it was for the last time. Even if something inside told him he might just be right.

 

“This is it,” Aiden whispered.

 

“Guess so,” came the barely there reply.

 

Neither of them knew what to say. Everything suddenly felt final. Solemn. Aiden ached to say something, be able to express everything he was feeling. He glanced at Will out of the corner of his eye a few times, struggling to find the right words.

 

“You’re giving me anxiety.” Will let out a light chuckle that Aiden returned.

 

“Sorry,” Aiden said almost shyly as he kept his eyes trained on the sky. “It’s just a lot. You know?””

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re a lot of help, you know that?”

 

Will smiled, full of his own brand of snarky humor. “I know.”

 

Aiden shook his head, feeling much better. He checked his straps on his wings for probably the hundredth time. Not so much to make sure they were right but to have something to do with his nervous energy.

 

“Well, uh . . .” he started, turning to Will to say something. But, seeing his brother, seeing the nerves and stress peeking through the cracks of his calm shell broke his heart. He looked away. He didn’t want to hurt Will, but he couldn’t stop. Not when he was so sure it was going to work. Not when everything felt right. He’d do so much to make Will happy. But he couldn’t back away from his destiny for him. He finished off lamely with a simple, not-good-enough, “Bye.”

 

But, when he went to jump and finish the conversation before one of them ruined their even ground, Will grabbed him by the arm. Aiden jerked his head back to see desperate, pleading eyes meet his own.

 

Will’s voice was shaky, losing the calm he’d been clinging to. “Don’t.”

 

“Will . . .”

 

“Please,” he whispered, tears welling up, grip strong. “I can’t watch you die.”

 

Aiden’s heart clenched as he gave him a soft, reassuring smile. “I won’t die.” Seeing Will so broken up hurt unbelievably badly. He hugged him, making soothing sounds as Will clutched at him tightly, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. His wings cradled around them both, cocooning their embrace in sheltering comfort. “I’m going to be fine. I can’t explain it. I just know I’m going to make it this time. Something inside me feels it.” He hugged him tighter, rocking them. “I love you, Will. You’re the best brother anyone could ever ask for.”

 

“Now, I know you’re lying!” Will choked out a sobbing laugh.

 

Aiden was choked up by the moment as well, so he gave a hum and kept hugging his big brother, letting them both take what they needed to get through everything that was to come.

 

Eventually, he breathed out, “It’s time, Will.”

 

There was a nod against his neck. Aiden smiled.

 

“Then you have to let go of me~” he teased, giving him another squeeze and pat on the back.

 

Will’s chest expanded against him as he breathed in deeply before pulling away, keeping his hands on Aiden’s shoulders. He stared as he locked their eyes together, sad and deeply connecting. “Yeah, but I don’t want to.”

 

Aiden found himself getting choked up by everything again. “I don’t want to either, but—”

 

“You have to,” Will finished with a weary smile, bearing a deep exhaustion that flickered with amusement along the edges.

 

“Thanks for understanding.” He gave into impulse and quickly hugged Will again.

 

Will allowed it for a moment before shrugging him off, retreating back to the crabby brother he knew and loved. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t know what you plan to do if you actually make it.”

 

“I don’t know,” Aiden puffed his lips out in thought before perking his eyebrows up, tilting his head towards Will. “Probably burn and die. After I get to tell Nigel thank you, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Will snorted.

 

A pleasant warmth settled in his chest as he divulged, “I feel really happy.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I mean, I have a really good feeling about this. It’s crazy!” he bounced on his feet, feeling light and eager.

 

Will smiled at him, watching as Aiden took in everything as if he could memorize every star if he looked hard enough. He didn’t know what the future could hold. Nor did he have much faith in any of this turning out well. But . . . he did believe in Aiden. His little brother had always been good at that. Seeing things differently. Measuring up impossible as though it were just a word. Defying boundaries and limitations. No matter what, somehow, someway, he always managed to make Will believe. He should have known one day he’d take flight, traveling beyond reason.

 

“Nigel better treat you right or I’m going to kick his ass,” he stated confidently.

 

“But, he’s a god.”

 

“So?” Will raised an eyebrow, cool and cocky. “Even gods have asses.”

 

A bright grin spread across Aiden’s face as he pointed at Will. “Now you’re seeing it my way~”

 

They exchanged grins for a moment before Will swatted at him, Aiden prancing away, laughing. “Get out of here!” he smirked. “It’ll be morning before you leave at this rate!”

 

“Bye, Will~” he said brightly, dancing off. “I’ll see you later!”

 

With that he jumped off the cliff, catching the wind and riding the breeze like no one else could.

 

“Goodbye, Aiden,” Will whispered fondly, watching him blend in with the night.

 

.oOo.

 

His heart was racing as he climbed higher and higher, wind tousling his curls around his face. He couldn’t stop grinning, even as commonsense told him to turn back, that he was not safe. But, all his instincts were humming in joy, every fiber of his body pushing him forward, cheering him on. The thing that enchanted him the most were the endless stars sparkling alongside him. He’d never seen anything so beautiful before, aside from Nigel. The corner of his mouth flicked up all the more at the thought. He was desperately aching to see his sun god again. He had so much to say and this time he was _going_ to have his chance. Nothing was going to stop him now.

 

Well . . . even Aiden could admit that all the stars starting to shift and come towards him made his confidence feel a little shaky. His mouth opened in both awe and horror at the celestial creatures moving, surrounding him. They were big. Bigger than anything he’d ever imagined something could possibly be! Still, he kept flying, unwilling to back down.

 

He gasped when he saw even more of them rise up from the horizon. All summoned by his trespassing. Even still, he couldn’t contain how amazed he was by them. They seemed to flicker, reforming their shapes. As if constantly adapting to whatever lay behind them. It made them hard to see, keep track of. Their stealth was wild considering their size. You’d think spotting a scorpion bigger than fifty of your houses would be easy! But, no, the only indicators he had to keep them in sight were the star patterns he’d gazed upon his entire life.

 

He swallowed, hoping they wouldn’t be too upset with him. What was wrong with passing through? He wasn’t trying to mock them or show them up. Just tiptoe in and out so he could see Nigel.

 

“It’s a nice night for some flying,” he spoke out, hoping to avoid any problems. “I promise, I’m no trouble. I’ll be out of your hair before you know it.”

 

He dropped his smile and flailed, narrowly avoiding Cancer’s claw snapping at him. His heart picked up speed, beating a mile a minute. He balanced out, trying to regain his focus and did so just in time to lose it again as he flipped out of the way of another slash of claws.

 

“All right! Let’s do this!” he shouted, defiant to the end.

 

He narrowed his eyes, determined to beat the odds. All he needed to do was make it to the horizon before sunrise. Everything else was secondary.

 

As secondary as Sagittarius rearing back his bow and letting an arrow of starry fire fly. Aiden yelped, spinning to avoid the flames and found himself surrounded by Pieces. The fish twirled and twirled, catching him in a vortex, making him dizzy and unable to judge his surroundings. Wind whipped by his head as the word spun on and on. He blinked rapidly in succession, trying to get his vision back, when it suddenly hit him that he wasn’t flying anymore. He was falling! Aiden flapped his wings with all his might, pulling out of the nose dive. Right before he landed in the path of Aries. The fierce ram bolted past him and reared back on its legs, displeased at having missed.

 

Aiden gulped in air as he got back on track to where he knew the sun would come to greet him. The sound of another arrow _swooshed_ past him and his heart leap into his throat at just how close it was. The fire continued to rain down at him, lighting up the sky briefly as the shower of stars covered as far as he could see. He screamed, in a state of panicked instinct, as he flipped this way and that, desperate to avoid fire before he found the true flame of his desire. But, as he barely missed being engulfed in flames time and time again, he felt a tingle go down his spine. It was as though he was dancing, playing with the falling stars as they shimmered all around him. And, amazingly enough, he found that his screams were changing. The thrill of it all started to hit him as he picked up speed, whooping with joy. In fact . . .

 

He dared to do a somersault, flipping blindly until he straightened out again. He laughed all the harder when he had to stagger his flying to steer out of a falling star’s path. Something inside him seemed to soar just as strongly as he was cutting through the sky! That beautiful, wonderful, _glorious_ feeling that had welled up within him since the first moment he took to the skies. It all seemed to fall into place. Flying, doing as he pleased, joyfully skirting away from danger, experiencing all that the universe had to offer.

 

He felt _free._

 

Now that he had this feeling, that everything made sense, he didn’t want to let go. Never again. His carefree laughter rang out through the night. He panted, grinning as though he were crazed from the exhilaration running through to his core. The fiery arrows didn’t seem so daunting anymore. Instead of being wary of their danger, Aiden found himself captivated by their beautiful. And excited at playing keep-away with them. Even the constellations! So what if they didn’t like him being here? He could go wherever he wanted! In fact, playing with them sounded all the more fun!

 

He grinned bigger than ever at Aries making a return trip to see him. He twirled and slowed his pace, taunting the irritable ram. He raised an eyebrow and blew it a kiss. It charged at him with a ferocious amount of speed, jabbing its head forward in its rage. Aiden burst out into helplessly happy giggles as he dodged out of the way, brushing a horn in passing. A mighty roar that shook him from the inside out was his only warning before claws and fangs flashed in his path. Aiden whooped, narrowly avoiding being torn to pieces by Leo. The lion slashed at him again and again and Aiden zipped past them all. He noticed Cetus and Hydrus waiting ahead of him and realized he was being maneuvered into a trap! His face took on a fierce intensity that was all his own as he picked up speed, flapping out of Leo’s clutches and speeding right towards the sea creatures. Not liking that it was losing its prey, Leo snarled at him, lunging in one last attempt to send him back where he no longer belonged. Aiden closed his wings and fell into a dive as the proud creature sailed overhead into Cetus. They crumbled together in a tangle, Cetus batting this way and that, Leo kicking its legs and snapping at its fellow star mate. Aiden skid along the side of the sea snake, opening his wings and catching the wind once more before Hydrus could wrap him in its coil.

 

He pushed ahead, laughter bubbling out of his throat once again when he glanced back at the tangle of stars behind him. Leo Minor pawing at them, trying to help. Serpens not having much luck helping either. Aiden smiled at the wondrous sight and all the while he never noticed the strange glow that seemed to envelope his body.

 

.oOo.

 

Will’s eyes widened even more if possible. The stars moving truly were a sight to behold. A once in a lifetime event to be sure. He hadn’t thought he’d see anything more astounding than that! Well, he hadn’t accounted for Aiden _glowing!_ He was dumbfounded. Aiden was actually leaving a trail of bluish white light as he clashed with the constellations.

 

A bright grin lit up Will’s face as he shouted, thrusting his fist in the air. “Go, Aiden! Go on, you insane bastard!”

 

He took off down the path, heading for his boat on the beach. He had faith in Aiden, but there was no sense not having a backup plan. They’d both known it would be pointless for Will to set out at night. There was no way to track where Aiden would land. But, now that the fucker was glowing like a beacon for all to see, that changed things. He’d felt so useless before, unable to give any support. Especially at a bunch of celestial beings ganging up on his little brother! Now, at least he’d be able to save him if the situation turned grim.

 

A large movement—larger than any he’d seen thus far!—flickered out of the corner of his eye, drawing his attention. Will stuttered in his pace, almost tripping over his feet. His mouth dropped open, fear squeezing his heart.

 

“Oh gods, Aiden,” he choked on the words before he broke out into a run for his boat.

 

.oOo.

 

Aiden smiled, feeling the breeze flow through his hair. The cold chill at odds with the fire he felt in his soul. To think, the constellations attacking almost felt old hat now~ And, really, they weren’t so difficult to deal with once he got used to them. The fun of outmaneuvering such legendary creatures far outweighed any fear or hesitation he’d had in his heart.

Out of nowhere it suddenly felt like the entire sky was moving. Aiden glanced around, but he was unable to discern the source of the ripple effect going on. Lightning fast movement on his right had Aiden tumbling head over heels from the force of the wind.

“Wha?” he gasped, eyes wide.

He frantically searched his surroundings only to be met with more force and movement. He was sent careening off course over and over again. The invisible _thing_ swooshed by him and Aiden struggled to regain his bearings. He flapped his wings, trying to slow down and catch a good look at it. He’d wanted to assume it was one of the constellations playing tricks with him. Or one of the gods testing him. But the movement was too . . . _lifelike._ And it was only just occurring to Aiden, since he’d had a moment to think of it, but: where _were_ the other constellations?

They were around, but they were hanging back it seemed. Aiden felt even more on edge when the knowledge struck him. What would make them . . .

The sky rippled ahead of him and Aiden nearly fell all on his own.

“Hydra . . .” he whispered in equal parts horror and amazement.

There, in front of him, was the largest constellation in all the sky. Its snakelike body twisted this way and that, stretching on and on towards the horizon. The lion-shaped head was watching him, inspecting him. It seemed to look deep within him, down to his core, searching for something. Aiden gently flew along the current towards the creature, unwilling to stop despite his body zinging with the urge to freeze in the face of such all-consuming greatness.

“I won’t stop,” he spoke the words softly yet confidently. “You can’t make me.”

The challenge seemed to put the spark back in Hydra. It dashed towards him and still he faced it head on. He would die before he backed down. That much he knew deep in his heart. He had Nigel waiting for him. He had a whole world of possibilities waiting for him. He wouldn’t give that up. Not even to save himself. No fear, nor hesitancy, nor even common sense would hold him down. Never.

“AAAAHHHHHH,” he screamed, roaring his inner triumph for all to hear.

At the last second, Hydra swerved out of the way, avoiding colliding with him. Aiden blinked as he brushed along its massive side. He glanced back over his shoulder in utter shock. In a full hit from head on Hydra surely would have won. It had the advantage in speed, size, and strength! Why would it run?

Hydra drew back its head and unleashed a massive roar that shook everything in sight. Then, Aiden realized. It was a mimicry of his own battle cry. With a mighty tilt of its head the creature came back after him. Aiden yelled again and this time when they nearly collided he flew under it and did a twirl around its body. It responded once more with a similar roar. A blindingly brilliant smile spread across Aiden’s face. Hydra found him worthy! If not to be blessed then as a worthy rival. He crowed again and gave a great heave of his wings to speed back up, overjoyed to have found someone who also liked to play.

But, just because Hydra liked his company didn’t mean the other constellations were ready to welcome him with open arms. Upon realizing Hydra was not going to kill him, the other celestial beings struck, ready to fight him once more. They’d, apparently, had time to organize while he and Hydra had faced off. Aiden, on the other hand, was distracted by their moment. He didn’t see the clawed paw coming down on him.

The force of the impact knocked the breath right out of him, throwing him right into a state of shock. He choked on a breath, trying to shake it off and be able to _think_ again. Before he could snap out of it, he found himself in the spinning clutches of Pieces once more. He was hurled left and right, up and down, every which way! His head snapped back and forth, making his neck and head ache. Experience told him that Pieces aimed to have him fall, most likely into the waiting clutches of some monster below. So, Aiden went lax, letting Pieces think he was too dazed to struggle anymore. When he balanced back out into a deadfall is when he quickly chose a random direction and poured all his strength into getting away. Leo roared, angered that Aiden had managed to escape his clutches again.

 

Aiden’s joyous laughter echoed through the night, pleased with himself at having been able to outwit them. His earlier victory got the better of him. He yelped, scrambling away from the blur he could see of a constellation ready to strike him down. Searing pain surged up is arm out of nowhere, making Aiden cry out, completely losing his glide. Through watery eyes, he saw a pincer and only barely managed to get out of the way. Scorpio had been standing by, waiting for him to make a mistake. Aiden took in a ragged breath, fighting through the pain in his arm. In his distraction, he failed to notice the new set of claws taking a swipe at him. Leo was one determined fuck! His eyes went wide as one paw made contact, sending him spinning out of control. It had only grazed him and didn’t cause much damage. Another swoosh of wind alerted him. Aiden gasped, staggering out of his flight path to avoid the giant tail slashing towards him. Fortunately, he had managed to avoid being hit. _Un_ fortunately, it put him in the path of Taurus.

 

The pain in his arm was slowing him down. Muscles burning. Pain disorientating him. He gritted his teeth, trying valiantly to fight through the agony, make his arm hold his wing steady. He could hear the beast’s angry snorts. The strong push of muscles bringing him closer and closer. Aiden’s jaw trembled and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he wouldn’t be able avoid the bull’s wrath in time.

 

There was a loud groan alongside the obvious sounds of struggling. Aiden looked behind and was left dumbstruck.

 

“Gemini,” he breathed, shaky.

 

The twins were wrestling Taurus, holding its enormous body at bay. They moved with its bucking, not giving an inch, dodging furious head tosses with deadly horned thrusts. Gemini . . . they had _saved_ him! But, why? Unless . . .

 

Aiden smiled and whooped with joy. They were _his_ sign. He was born to their constellation! They were favoring him! He had the full, undeniable blessing of a celestial being! At his call, they turned their attention to him, still mindful of Taurus, and gave him two sets of thumbs up.

 

“Thank you!!!” he called back, so, so grateful. More than he could possibly express in that moment.

 

With renewed confidence, Aiden surged forward. His arm was still giving him trouble, but he couldn’t let it slow him down anymore than it already had. He fought through and continued on. Like he always had. The sky was lightening. The sun was due to arrive any moment! Aiden pushed ahead, grin manic in the face of the surrounding threats mixing with the ecstatic feeling inside him at the thought of seeing Nigel again.

 

Having the acceptance of one constellation seemed to cause strong reactions all around. Some constellations seemed to take his side, aiding him along. Others . . . were even angrier than before. Aiden put his skills to the test. Dodging one way. Staggering another. Doing absolutely everything to avoid Scorpio. He’d been on the wrong end of it once already and he didn’t want to experience it again! All along the way, Gemini did everything they could to distract and trip up the ones pursuing Aiden.

 

He was so close to the horizon. He was going to make it! A loud screech took him off his goal and he nearly dropped when he saw the constellation next to him. Aquila! The eagle! Flying _right next to him!_ Another call drew his attention to his other side to see Corvus. The raven was elegantly flying alongside him, diving under to twirl around them. Following its flight path showed him Cygnus underneath him. The swan was regal and beautiful in its glide. Grus followed along. The crane making swift strokes in their wake. A cry－louder than the others－sounded and Aiden gasped as he watched Phoenix soar by, the shimmering wave of its body moving more than the others. Almost like a heat wave.

 

For a brief moment, Aiden wondered if the group of beautiful birds were going to gang up on him, corner him. But, no, they seemed to be guiding him. Flying _with_ him. He smiled brighter than he had all night at the meaning:

 

Acceptance.

 

He twirled between them, throwing his head back and making a cheerful call of his own. Aquila, Corvus, Cygnus, Grus and Phoenix all returned the call at once, breaking away from him to do their own celebratory dances. He beamed as the birds circled him, doing their spins and zooming past him in daring feats of delight. He’d never felt so at peace with himself before. Being able to dance with the birds. Almost feel at home with them. One at a time, each bird soared off to return to their places in the sky, each sending Aiden off with a fond call. Phoenix continued overhead, the both of them continuing their playful flight.

 

Suddenly, water came crashing down on him all at once. Aiden sputtered, completely caught unawares. He instantly went on guard, ready to defend himself. Aquarius stood above him. The water-bearer.

 

"Of course,” he mumbled to himself.

 

Honestly, Aiden had had enough with drowning. He was really over it. He’d thought, if anywhere, he’d be safe from that gruesome fate in the air. He sighed, preparing to face off with another constellation. He’d been hoping he’d managed to prove himself by then. But, can’t win them all. At least with the arrival of the sun imminent, the other celestial beings were backing off, returning to their homes.

 

But, no other barrage of water came for him. He blinked, confused, as he watched Aquarius nod at him and leave. Phoenix’s screech knocked him out of it, helping him return to the task at hand. It only hit him what Aquarius had done when the first beams of the rising sun began to part the horizon. Water. Just like his strategy with the clouds. Aquarius had gifted him water to have a better chance!

 

Aiden’s eyes blurred for a moment, happy gratefulness making him teary. The sun’s rising orange glow—it looked a thousand times more beautiful from up close! So many emotions hit him all at once. Relief so strong it made all his tight muscles shudder. Fierce pride in himself and what he’d overcome to make it so far. Defiant arrogance. A gnawing ache to see Nigel again. A desperate need to finally be able to come together and say everything. His heart beat faster at the thought, urging him on.

 

Phoenix gave one last mighty call before flying beyond the horizon, disappearing into the fade between night and fire. Aiden smiled after it, inspired to push forward. Beyond the horizon and into forever.

 

.oOo.

 

Nigel’s eyes drifted open. He stretched and yawned, feeling the presence of the other sun gods awakening alongside him to bring forth another day. He frowned. Another day closer to Aiden getting the repairs on his wings done. Another day of recovery, him growing stronger. Closer and closer to the day he’d be forced to watch Aiden chase him and, inevitably, fall. It made Nigel sad. Truly, honestly sad. He’d been spending the time since Aiden’s last attempt trying to figure out some way around the situation. But, no matter how he looked at it, it seemed Aiden would have to prove himself worthy if he wanted to reach him. No matter Nigel’s feelings on the matter. Or . . .

 

Nigel would have to become mortal.

 

The more he thought about it and the more time he had to agonize over knowing Aiden could die from his wavering, the more he was starting to really consider it. Mortal life. A life with end. He’d seen so many mortals die. Gone in the blink of an eye. So fast and so many that it was easy to forget they each had their own feelings. Struggles, happiness, experiences. Each unique and always individual. He’d lost sight of that throughout the years. Aiden had shown him how it truly was. He couldn’t possibly see Aiden the way he once saw all mortals. Small, insignificant, boring. Aiden was _everything._ He seemed to consume Nigel’s every waking moment. He lived life so passionately. With everything he had. No hardship could keep him down. No obstacle too great to overcome. Aiden, a mere mortal, who absolutely knew he could die at any moment, that it could end and he’d never reach his goal, looked so much more in control and at peace with his life than Nigel could admit he’d ever felt in his immortality. He’d just _been_ for as long as he could remember. And being the sun sometimes made him feel trapped. He loved bringing light and life. His is an important job that he takes very seriously, for sure. But, other times . . . he wished he could leave. Do something that made _his_ existence feel empowered with light and true living.

 

Being a human held so many risks. There was so much he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle. As an all-powerful god, he couldn’t even comprehend the idea of human existence. So much loss of control. To give oneself up to . . .

 

Nigel squinted, frowning harder. There were SO many things they had to give themselves up to! Pain, disease, hunger, weather, war, the list went on and on from what he could recall. How were mortals still in existence?! Well, if most of them were anything like Aiden, he could see how they’d survived despite all the odds.

 

He sighed, smiling for the first time that morning. He doubted there was anyone in existence who could possibly compare to Aiden. His little bird. Precious human. Hair that curled like the rolling waves he gazed upon every day. Lips as red as the blood spilled between mortals on the battle field. Skin that looked as soft and delicate as a cloud. Eyes that he would swear out shined the sun—himself and every sun god with him included. None could hold a candle to Aiden’s fiery spirit. A siren would weep and succumb to his voice! A gorgon’s gaze would crumble before his solid conviction in holding his ground. Even the Hydra’s endless heads wouldn’t be able to keep up with him!

 

Yes, when Nigel thought about an eternity without Aiden . . .

 

Nigel smiled to himself and thought: _I’d rather only have one day by his side than spend forever without him._

 

Nigel was prepared to give up his immortality. Fuck the consequences! If Aiden could handle everything he had thus far then so could Nigel! Even in knowing he’d face Hannibal’s constant cruel attention, Nigel couldn’t be bothered to care. He’d been utterly consumed by love. Being forcibly separated from Aiden was far worse than anything he could imagine Hannibal inflicting on him. Even some of the most gruesome torture. Nothing could compare to the horrible ache he felt eating at him day after day that he couldn’t touch Aiden. See him as he wished. Hold him and love him. 

 

He would have Aiden today. Immortality or no. He refused to watch Aiden chase him and be unable to help him at all. He couldn’t watch Aiden burn again. Never again.

 

**_“NIGEL!!!”_ **

 

Nigel’s eyes shot open, panic spearing through him as icy dread went down his spine.

 

“Aiden?” he whispered, disbelieving.

 

He jumped up and ran to the outer reaches of his golden home, eyes scanning the realm beyond. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat. His beloved Aiden? Here?! _Now?!_ He couldn’t possibly! Unless . . .

 

_He flew at night,_ Nigel’s brain quickly supplied.

 

He couldn’t believe it! He was stuck bouncing between terror for Aiden and absolute pride in how far he’d come. How far his Aiden had come for him! To fight the constellations and fly where mortals dare not enter! If his heart swelled any further, Nigel feared it would explode. Oh, how he loved this wild, incredible human!

 

Even though he wanted to reprimand Aiden for his recklessness and scream out how concerned he was for him, Nigel couldn’t find it in him to do so. He settled for gentling the building warmth in his rays and cheering out to his beloved, praise and pride coating every word.

 

“Yes, Aiden! My darling Aiden, come to me! You’re so beautiful and amazing,” he could feel happy tears welling up in his eyes as he watched Aiden dodge the newly forming rays with swift ease. Fiery determined eyes found him and the young man smiled. A smile he knew was reserved only for him. One he’d woken to every morning when he’d use his warmth to hold Aiden. A smile he held dear when the man would glance up at him throughout a day. One he wished to coax from him forever more.

 

“Nigel!” Aiden called to him, bright-eyed and overflowing with happiness. If only he could hear his name on those rosy lips for the rest of eternity. But, he’d settle for hearing it for a whole human life together. He’d accept anything. So long as he could call Aiden his own.

 

“Gorgeous,” his voice carried down. “I should have known you’d do something like this. You surprise me at every turn. I can hardly keep up with you! I’ve never known anyone as incredible as you!”

 

He was ready. Finally, truly ready. To belong to Aiden and no other. He didn’t care if Aiden’s flight through the night wasn’t enough to allow him favor within the sun. It was more than enough for him. If he could gain Aiden’s favor, everything would be perfect within his world.

 

Aiden grew ever closer and closer, making child’s play of his awakening fire. Something in Aiden had changed during the night. Nigel didn’t know what, but Aiden seemed to glow with it. His confidence was profound. There wasn’t a doubt in Nigel’s mind that Aiden was going to reach him this time. It seemed the fates were on their side.

 

The feeling of accomplishment and celebratory excitement coming off Aiden in waves was heady and addictive as Nigel reached out his hand and grabbed Aiden’s own. Finally. _Finally,_ they could touch. He was _here_ in the moment together with Nigel. He could hear Aiden’s heart beat faster and faster as he gazed at Nigel was such awe and devotion. The same, he knew, was reflected in his eyes. Love and adoration poured from him as he brushed a hand through Aiden’s hair, putting some curls behind his ear. Aiden clutched his bicep and had an arm around Nigel’s waist, pulling them close together.

 

Nigel caressed his beloved’s face, overcome with the need to trace every feature. Revel in Aiden. Worship him from the temple within his heart. Just as Hannibal had said. Gentle eyes roved over him, content to look and memorize for the next thousand years.

 

“Nigel,” Aiden breathed, melting in his arms, relief making him weak-kneed. “Oh, Nigel. There’s so much to say. I hardly know where to start.”

 

“Say all that you wish, my darling. I would like nothing more than to listen to your voice and nothing else forevermore.” He couldn’t stop petting his human now that he was finally allowed to.

 

A pleased flush bloomed on Aiden’s cheeks that Nigel stroked over. Aiden licked his lips, preparing to speak, and the gesture filled Nigel was a desperate hunger to kiss and claim. His gaze intensified, but he held back, wishing to give his darling everything his heart desired.

 

“I had to tell you,” Aiden started, tears welling even as he smiled up at him. Nigel brushed each drop that fell away. “You’ve done so much for me. I was lost, so lost in my life. When all this started, it was . . . it was barely anything. I didn’t know what flying or chasing you would become. What it would change in me.”

 

When flames suddenly burst from Aiden’s back, turning his wings to ash, Nigel tensed, alarmed. Why was there fire? He’d given his blessing for Aiden to be with him and be safe. Why was there fire?!

 

Aiden continued on like nothing had happened. “I figured it all out, though. In chasing after you, I was able to find myself. Know who I really am and what I truly want from my life.”

 

“Aiden?!” Panic was back and stronger than ever as the blue flames crawled over Aiden’s body. Nigel patted at him, but it was all in vain. Why was there fire?! Why couldn’t he stop it?! “Aiden, gorgeous, please! You’re on fire!”

 

“I had to come to you. No matter what, I knew I needed to say it. For you to hear it from me and understand.” Aiden’s smile never faltered. Not even when the flames ate his hair, crowding the edges of his face. “Understand how you helped set me free. Allowed me the chance to figure out what freedom really meant to me.”

 

Nigel desperately tried to stop the fire. Tears rolled down his face now, fear making a mess of him. Why was this happening?! He was going to lose Aiden!

 

Aiden grabbed Nigel’s hand, making him choke on emotion as he focused on his dying beloved. Aiden pressed Nigel’s palm to his face, nuzzling him.

 

“You’re not going to lose me,” Aiden reassured him in a soothing voice. “I’m yours, Nigel. Forever and always. No matter what happens, that will always be true. Please believe me.”

 

“I do, gorgeous,” he cried openly, holding Aiden’s face with both hands. “I do. And I’m yours, too! Say the words, darling. Ask it of me and I’ll choose a mortal life with you. Please, say you’ll have me!”

 

Shock flashed through those brilliant blue eyes before they closed and re-opened, sweet, kind and adoring. “Nigel, I can’t ask that of you. I wouldn’t change you. Not a thing. I could never ask you to be anything less than you. Would you ask that of me?” Worry rested heavy within him. Nigel could feel it.

 

There would only ever be one answer to such a question.

 

“Never. Never change,” he gave in, peppering little kisses across Aiden’s face, the flames covering more and more. “My Aiden. My perfect Aiden.”

 

The relief that surged through Aiden was so strong that it wrapped around Nigel, trying to soothe him. But, despite Aiden’s reassurances and steady calm, something was wrong. It was out of Nigel’s control and he’d never felt such consuming fear and helplessness in all his existence! He couldn’t help Aiden. Couldn’t save him. It was tearing him apart.

 

Aiden looked down, taking in a deep, gulping breath before looking at him again. “I can’t stay here with you, Nigel. I’m sorry. I don’t want to stay anywhere. I love flying. It’s a part of me. I know you want me forever by your side, but I can’t give you that. I don’t want to hurt you. Because it’s you who helped me figure any of this out. To know that I want to see the world. The whole universe if I could! Explore beyond what anyone has ever known. There’s a lifetime of endless opportunities and experiences and I don’t want to miss a one! You helped me gain a vision of true freedom. A desire so strong it can’t possibly be stopped or contained.”

 

Tears ran down both their cheeks. Even as the flames burned them away into steam. Nigel couldn’t understand what was happening. How could Aiden reject him? He wanted to give him everything! Not keep him from the life he craved. “I know you can’t make a life here. That’s why I want to make a life, together, in your world.”

 

Aiden smiled at him, still so soft and apologetic. “It’s not my world anymore, Nigel. But, I’m truly glad you wouldn’t force me to stay. You’re a good person. I always knew you were. I felt it with all my soul. You have consumed my every waking thought since the moment I first saw you.”

 

Nigel was more lost than ever, but he kept listening and allowed himself to, instead, become lost in Aiden’s powerful words. Words he also felt so deeply. “And you have had all of me since then, as well. I love you so much, Aiden. It feels as though I was made for you. That I’ve been waiting all this time for you to find me. You’ve captured my heart. Wherever you choose to go, my heart goes with you.”

 

Aiden smiled all the brighter, love, true love bursting blindingly out from him, touching Nigel’s and mixing together like it had always been meant to be. “I love you, too, Nigel. So much that I’m sure it’s been more than obvious to anyone with eyes.” Those blue eyes sparkled with mischievous joy. “But, I didn’t come here to tell you I love you. Not when I have made those words my every breath and powered my body on thoughts of love.”

 

Aiden locked their gazes, his so gentle and free. “I came to say: ‘Thank you.’”

 

When those two, little words left his mouth Aiden exploded into blue flame, slipping out of Nigel’s arms into the realm beyond. Nigel’s mouth trembled, his arms empty, as he watched the comet disappear into the space beyond the worlds, wondering if his love might ever return.

 

.oOo.

 

_Years later . . ._

 

Nigel sighed, deep and solemn. Another day was drawing to a close as he and his fellow entities brought the sun down to the horizon to rest. And not a single day had gone by that he didn’t think of his beloved Aiden.

 

“You’re doing it again.”

 

Nigel ignored Hannibal, continuing to mope. He was finding less and less reason to get up anymore. The world seemed so dull without Aiden in it. He missed him so much. Immortality was an endless torture without him.

 

Hannibal stood next to him, hands behind his back, inspecting him before turning his gaze out to the realm beyond. “How tragic it is to taste forbidden fruit. Nothing else can compare.”

 

He sighed again, swirling a finger through golden flames. He couldn’t stop his imagination from conjuring up blue flame. A blue that matched his Aiden’s eyes. Endless like the sky. Brighter than any star.

 

“How long has it been since you last saw him?” Hannibal inquired, pacing to his other side.

 

Nigel closed his eyes, the memories causing him nothing but pain. “Almost as long as the first time. When he passed by and waved at me, calling my name, I thought . . .” he swallowed, shaky. “I thought wrong.”

 

He wanted to be bitter. Wanted to be angry. When Aiden, his glorious shooting star, had come back, he’d been ecstatic. Out of his home as far as he could go, reaching to catch him. Aiden had shouted to him about what he’d seen, where he’d been. His face alight, breathless in his excitement. Then . . . he’d shouted he loved him and flew by. After so long he was gone. Again. Yes, Nigel had wanted to be angry. Some part of him was. But, it was overshadowed by how happy he was for his beloved. Happy that he was living life the way he wanted. Proud that he’d helped Aiden be his truest self. Even if it meant a life without him.

 

He clenched his fists, the empty place inside him crying out for what would make him whole.

 

“Life is nothing without love,” he declared, lost to his somber existence.

 

Hannibal gazed out into the distance and tilted his head. “If you had the chance, what would you do differently? Keep him? Force him to stay by your side?”

 

“Never,” Nigel said, firmly.

 

“Would you choose him over your life as a god?”

 

“In a heartbeat,” he whispered. “I tried to become a mortal for him. He wouldn’t have me.”

 

“Wouldn’t have you?” Hannibal questioned, angling at something. Nigel didn’t care to play his games anymore.

 

“More like wouldn’t allow it.” Nigel laughed, amused by the audacity. “God or no, he can twist me around his fingers. I would give him anything.”

 

“Your dear human doesn’t seem to want more than what he already has.”

 

“I know,” Nigel sighed again, sadness engulfing him once more. “He doesn’t need me.”

 

Hannibal blinked, considering. “You want him to need you?”

 

“I want him to _want_ me.”

 

Hannibal smiled. “Is a mortal’s love so weak and fleeting that it fades after a mere few years?”

 

“No!” Nigel snarled, not allowing any mistreatment of Aiden. “Ours is a love to last a lifetime and beyond! I just . . .”

 

“You want to be chosen.” The words came softly from Hannibal. So much so that he almost missed it.

 

“Yes,” Nigel whispered just as softly.

 

Silence befell them for a time, Hannibal inspecting the realm as it darkened, their powers fading. Nigel was lost to his thoughts of Aiden.

 

Eventually, as Nigel knew he would, Hannibal broke the silence. “Your Aiden proved his worth, did he not?”

 

Nigel shot him a look. “He turned into a fucking star. Humans don’t just do that. I think the stars found him worthy, Hanni.”

 

Hannibal ignored him and kept going. “I would say that in order to be chosen it is your turn to prove your worth. To Aiden.”

 

Nigel was all kinds of confused. He blinked, frowning. “Gods don’t prove their worth.”

 

Hannibal had that small, knowing smile in place. The one that Nigel hated. So mocking and full of shit. “This is not a matter of gods or celestial beings. It is of one heart calling out to another and being accepted. What have you done to prove yourself to your human? For him to accept your heart’s plea?”

 

Nigel frowned all the harder. “Nothing. Aiden accepted my love long ago. I didn’t have to do anything.”

 

Now he was really concerned. Was there something more he should have done? Could he have really changed anything back then? He couldn’t think of a single way it could have happened differently. With them together. Any path he saw lead to Aiden being trapped and he could never do that to him.

 

Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing him out of his worries. “If you could do something, what would you do?”

 

Nigel was confident in his answer. “If I could be by his side I’d spend the rest of eternity proving myself worthy to him. Every single day if I had the chance. I would love him so fiercely that our love would be remembered and envied forever.” His eyes glowed from the passion of his words.

 

“Your chance has arrived.” Hannibal gave an amused hum.

 

“What?!” Nigel gasped, jumping up, fully alert.

 

He eagerly gazed out to the space between and felt his heart ache instantly at the sight of his beloved Aiden flying towards them. His nerves went haywire. He twisted his hands. It had been so long! He’d wanted the few minutes they saw each other to be enough, but it wasn’t. He was sure no amount of time would ever be enough. He needed to touch him, hold him, love him. He had so much love to give he didn’t know what to do with it.

 

The hand on his shoulder went down his back in a soothing gesture. Which was odd for Hannibal. Nigel tilted an ear towards Hannibal, unwilling to take his eyes off Aiden for a second.

 

“You want to prove yourself?” Hannibal whispered.

 

“Yes,” Nigel relaxed, half-cast eyes full of love locked on Aiden’s face so happy to see him.

 

“I thought so. All you really need . . .”

 

A shift of weight and suddenly Nigel lost balance and was shoved out. He fell from the sun, wide eyes back on Hannibal.

 

“Is a little push,” Hannibal finished with a smile, watching Nigel go.

 

Nigel wanted to curse Hannibal for his games and manipulation, but he couldn’t have given less of a fuck about him when he saw Aiden speeding towards him. He opened his arms, all of himself calling out for Aiden. And if that wasn’t enough, Nigel also shouted, “AIDEN!”

 

“Nigel!” Aiden called back, carefree and overjoyed.

 

He caught Nigel in a hug and they wrapped their arms around each other. Aiden was quick to pepper Nigel’s face with kisses just as he had done to him so many years ago. Nigel didn’t take long to get into the spirit of things either.

 

“Darling . . . Aid _en_ . . . Gor—Dar . . .” he panted out the words between kisses, too consumed to possibly stop.

 

“Nigel . . . missed you . . . missed you so much . . .” Aiden breathed, running kisses all over his face and down his neck.

 

“Me, too . . . thought about you . . . every day.” He clutched Aiden tighter, wanting to never let go. Never, ever again.

 

“Same here,” Aiden buried his face in Nigel’s neck. “I . . . I never even considered you’d join me.”

 

“I’d do anything for you, sweetheart.” He stroked Aiden’s hair, the moment close to overwhelming him.

 

Aiden looked up at him and adventure and excitement gleamed in his eyes. He radiated an energy full of passion and daring. “I’ve been so many places and seen so many things! I can’t wait to show you! There’s so much I want to share with you, Nigel! So much to do . . . together.”

 

Nigel caressed Aiden’s face, thrilled to see Aiden nuzzle into his palm as his thumb stroked his cheek. “I want all of that with you, darling. But, for now, please . . . let me hold you.”

 

“So long as I can hold you back.” Aiden grinned, tugging Nigel tighter against him.

 

“I’d like for us to hold each other for all eternity if you allowed it.”

 

Aiden hummed. “Half an eternity sounds really nice. Then we can still see stuff.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Nigel whispered, leaning closer.

 

Aiden angled his head. “Absolutely perfect.”

 

They came together for their first kiss, lips brushing back and forth, savoring the taste of one another. It was sweet and tender. Slow and building. Soft moans of pleasure and hums of contentment. Each giving all of themselves and claiming the other as their own. They took their time exploring, the kiss feeling as endless as their love for one another. There was no need to rush. They had forever to look forward to together.

 

Locked together in their passionate embrace, destines entwined, they drifted through the space between, floating in a blissful daze to wherever their next adventure would be.

 

.oOo.

 

Will sat in his fishing boat, smiling up at the night sky. Ever since that night all those years ago he’d seen what he knew to be Aiden burst into a streak of light and fly off into the unknown, he’d taken to fishing late to see the sun set or rising much earlier than the damnable sun just to see the bane of his existence rise. Damn sun was the reason he ate so much fish now. And had to grudgingly accept talking to folks in town more often for supplies. But, no matter what, he was always on the lookout for a shooting star.

 

Years back, he’d been rewarded for his efforts. His brother had flown by, taunting the constellations and instigating a rematch on his way by. Nothing could keep Aiden down. His spirit always too wild and free for life as a regular human he realized now. He’d waved and laughed, knowing the loop-da-loop was just for him. Big showoff.

 

Patience once again rewarded him. Will caught the streak of light burning through the sky, bright and bold, just as his brother always was. Once again, Aiden couldn’t resist taunting Scorpio and playfully letting Leo chase him. He played tag with the bird constellations and twirled around Gemini. Even Hydra joined in again. In all its large glory. Aiden shot by it, went backwards, played along its back.

 

“As bold as ever,” Will said, fondly.

 

Things didn’t go the same as the previous time Aiden had flown by. No, that night was different. Will had seen the spark of light burst from the setting sun. He’d been afraid for a moment that the gods were finally retaliating. Fortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case. No, not when the two lights came together, forming a double-tail comet. It was pretty clear to Will what that meant. And he couldn’t be happier for his little brother.

 

Will toasted with his jug, grin spreading across his face. “You really did it, you crazy son of a bitch.”

 

And so ends the tale of the man who made himself wings to catch the sun and the god who let himself be caught.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really loved working in this sort of universe. I have something in the works with the Hannibal and Will sequel part to this. Hopefully, we'll one day see where that leads~ 
> 
> Also, I did some quick sketches for the designs of what Aiden and Nigel look like in this AU: http://insanelyartful.tumblr.com/post/174490399304/this-is-some-preview-sketches-for-a-story-of-mine


End file.
